Homeowners are always on the lookout for the next best product, the one thing that resolves a problem perfectly. They're interested in convenient and quick fixes that are dependably and responsibly usable without harming others or the environment. Natural foods, recycling, alternative fuel sources and biodegradable materials are becoming a way of life for many individuals. Many people are choosing to eat healthier foods over convenient fast foods, more electric and hybrid cars are on highways, more recycle bins are in kitchens and clothing lines are resurging as a clothes drying method. Many individuals are looking for an appealingly scented pest repellant that permits unwanted guests to scurry away and live their lives elsewhere.
The prior art has put forth several designs for rodent repellents. Among these are:
US Pat. No. 2012/0003336 to Jonathan P. Del Grande describes a rodent and insect repellent system that effectively deters or repels rodents, squirrels, small animals and crawling insects from entering vehicles such as cars, trucks, motor homes, trailers, tractors and recreational vehicles. The invention is a process in which an application of a non drip oily coating is applied to the entire undercarriage and engine compartment of a vehicle. The coating prevents rodents, squirrels, small animals and crawling insects from traveling across areas coated. This coating stays wet and slippery to the touch without dripping or drying out. The coating is scented with natural essential oils which overwhelm a rodent's acute sense of smell and drive them away from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,881 to Margaret R. Grahn Marisi describes an insect repellent and insecticide formulation for repelling and killing insects. The formulation includes a volume of water and essential ingredients of acetic acid and a limonene, particularly a mint extract.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,949 to Henry T. Bottrell describes a rodent repellant and insecticidal composition including ingredients from which rodents and insects will retreat, ingredients which will destroy insects, and an ingredient with fumes that will drive insects out of concealment and into contact with the destructive ingredients of the compound. These ingredients are combined so that the same will adhere to one another and will also adhere to the material treated by the mixture. The mixture of the materials is manufactured in concentrated form so that it consists in its novel features hereinafter despite atmospheric conditions. The mixture container is readily transported or stored in relatively small space. The mixture includes oil of peppermint, sodium benzoate, sulphonethylmethane, animal glue, eight percent wood alcohol and water.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.